As e-commerce develops, an increasing number of users are buying products through online shopping platforms. Online shopping platforms use various methods of searching for product images and displaying the product images to allow users to quickly look up the products that the users desire.
According to some related art, the method of searching for and displaying product images includes acquiring product search keywords or product filter conditions input by the user, searching for product images related to the product search keywords or product filter conditions, and displaying the product images that correspond to the search results associated with the search for product images.
Existing methods of searching for and displaying product images according to the related art typically require the use of product search keywords or product filter conditions to search for and display product images. The product search keywords or product filter conditions are text information such as product titles or attributes. In the case of apparel, luggage, shoes, and other products lacking standard specifications, describing or otherwise characterizing such items in order to include all of the features thereof using textual information is very difficult. Therefore, existing methods of searching for and displaying product images according to the related art return product images that often fail to meet user expectations, and such product images have low correlations to a user's desired product.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.